Found
by Hope A
Summary: Fred and Gunn find Wesley almost dead. They rush him to the hospital. Fred admits something to Wesley while he’s asleep, but Gunn doesn’t know.
1. Default Chapter

Found  
  
Fred and Gunn find Wesley almost dead. They rush him to the hospital. Fred admits something to Wesley while he's asleep, but Gunn doesn't know.  
  
Fred and Gunn are speeding to Wesley's apartment. Gunn pulls up to the curb and Fred jumps out. She runs to the door and peeks in.  
  
"He's not here," she yells to Gunn.  
  
"His car is gone," he states.  
  
"He's probably already gone," she said walking back to Gunn.  
  
"Yeah, the weasel I'm going to…" Gunn started.  
  
"Shh" Fred said holding up her hand.  
  
"What?' he asked.  
  
"Ssh. I hare something. Like moaning," she said running past Gunn to the park next to Wesley's apartment. She runs into the park and sees a figure on the ground. "Charles. Some one is hurt," she yells to him. Gunn starts toward her. He meets up with her and they both move closer to the body. "Oh my God! It's Wesley" Fred proclaims after getting a closer look. She runs to him and drops to her knees beside Wesley. He was holding his neck so tight. Fred could see the blood seeping through his fingers.  
  
"It'll be okay" she reassures as she cried. Gunn caught up to her and knelt down next to her. They both flipped him onto his back.  
  
"I have first aid stuff in the car, I'll be right back" Gunn said as he ran to the truck.  
  
"F-r-e-d" Wesley whispered out.  
  
"Ssh! Don't talk. We're going to help you," she said caressing the side of his face as she cried.  
  
Gunn came back with a gauss and medical tape. Fred tried to pry Wes's hand away from his neck but he wouldn't budge. He was too afraid he would die even though they were helping him.  
  
"Wesley I need to see" Fred said ripping his hand away. She saw the gash and her eyes went wide. She froze. She shook off her thoughts and placed the gauss on his cut. She placed a few layers and then taped it the best she could. Gunn helped her pick him up and they moved him to the car. Fred laid Wesley's head in her lap as Gunn sped down the streets of L.A. to Drew Medical. They carried him into the hospital.  
  
"We need help," Fred said rushing to a nurse.  
  
"Okay, calm down what happened?" the nurse asked as she and doctor helped place Wesley on a gurney.  
  
"His throat was cut," she explained.  
  
"Do you know by whom?" the doctor asked.  
  
Fred looked to Gunn.  
  
"We don't know" Gunn answered.  
  
"Okay, we'll take care of him" the nurse said. "Wait here" she ordered walking with the doctor into the E.R.  
  
"Oh God! I hope he's okay" Fred said pacing.  
  
"We can only wait, sit down" Gunn said.  
  
"I can't I'm too nervous" she said.  
  
"I know, but you need to relax" he said getting up and grabbing Fred's arm and pulling her to him.  
  
"Charles, I'm so worried" she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know, so am I" he said pulling her into a hug. She grabbed him tightly and cried on his shoulder. Gunn placed a kiss on her head and then pulled away. He placed her in a set and sat next to her. He placed his arm around her. Fred rested her head on his shoulder as they waited.  
  
Wesley could only see bright lights and hands passing tools above him. He could hear doctors giving orders and nurses hooking up machines to him. He was panicking and felt like he was going to die. They put and oxygen mask over him and his eyelids got heavier. He blinked a few times before every thing went black.  
  
About an hour after they brought Wesley in, a doctor came out to talk to them.  
  
"Mr. Gunn" a doctor asked as Gunn and Fred stood up.  
  
"Yes, that's me" he said walking to the doctor.  
  
"Your friend is fine for now, but is in critical condition" he explained.  
  
"But he's doing okay?" Fred asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, you can see him now if you'd like" he asked.  
  
"Yes we would like that" Gunn answered as he and Fred followed the doctor into a room. Gunn grabbed to chairs and pulled them to the bed. Fred walked up to Wesley and sat down.  
  
"Oh God!" she said as she started to cry. "Wesley!" she said holding his hand.  
  
Fred held his hand tightly and just looked around at all the machines.  
  
"Why are there so many machines?" she asked Gunn looking up at him.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure he can't feel any thing" he said trying to comfort her. Gunn could see the terror and worry in her eyes.  
  
"I hope he wakes up soon," she said putting her head down.  
  
"He will" Gunn said.  
  
Gunn went out to get drinks and Fred stayed with Wesley.  
  
"Oh Wesley. Please wake up soon! We need you. I need you! I know you were only trying to protect Connor, but you should have spoken to us. You got hurt and you shouldn't have. Oh god Wesley! I love you" Fred said as she cried and rested her head on the side of his bed still holding his hand. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Gunn came in a little while after she fell asleep and saw her sleeping. She was hunched over the side of the bed will her arms folded underneath her head and one hand holding Wesley's. He smiled at her and put the drinks down on a table in the room. He walked over to Fred and nudged her a little.  
  
"Fred?" he asked trying to wake her up. She moaned a little and shifted.  
  
"Fred? We need to go," he said lifting her up a little. She finally lifted her head and started to wake up.  
  
"What?" she asked disoriented.  
  
"We need to go. Visiting hours are over" he explained standing her up. Fred was still half asleep and almost fell. Gunn caught her and picked her up.  
  
He carried her out of the hospital and placed her in the truck.  
  
He drove her back to the hotel and carried her to her room. He lied her down on her bed and slipped her shoes off. He pulled a blanket over her and she curled into a ball on her bed. He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her small body. At first she tried to pull away, but then she settled into him and rested her head on his chest. They both fell asleep.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Found Chapter 2 : Awake

Found  
  
Chapter 2: Awake  
  
Fred and Gunn awoke the next morning. Cordy still wasn't back yet and Angel didn't come back the night before. Lorne was in the hotel, but that was it. They decided they would visit Wesley again, mainly because Fred wanted to. Gunn agreed because he knew it would make Fred happier. Fred has been quiet the last day or two because of Wesley and Connor. She hasn't said more than two words to Gunn.  
  
When they arrived, they went to Wesley's room. Fred walked in and sat down next to him again. She picked up his hand and squeezed it. Wes;ey started to shift and opened his eyes.  
  
"You're, you're awake!" Fred said standing. "Gunn, he's awake.  
  
"Hey, man you're up" he said going over to them. Wesley sat up a little and tried to speak.  
  
"F-f-r-e-d" he whispered.  
  
"Ssh, you'll be okay, now" Fred reassured.  
  
"I'm so s-s-o-r-r-y" he pleaded winces every time he talked.  
  
"I know, I know. Now ssh, don't talk" she said.  
  
"Yo English, take it easy" Gunn said trying to sympathize.  
  
"You rest, we'll talk to the nurse and see when you can come home" she said. "We'll be right back" she said waling out with Gunn. They walked out and headed to the front desk. They talked to the receptionist.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" she replied.  
  
"I hope so. Our friend, Wesley Wydym Pryce, we were wondering when he could go home?" Fred asked nervously.  
  
"Hmm, let me see. Oh yes, Mr. Pryce seems to be very seriously injured. He has awaken, but he must stay at least four more nights to get some rest" she replied.  
  
"Okay, thank you" Fred said going back to Wesley's room. Gunn followed behind her to his room. Fred peeked in and slowly entered. Wesley looked like he was asleep. Fred walked over to his bed and sat down.  
  
"Wesley?" she asked in a barely audible voice.  
  
Wesley shifted a little and then opened his eyes.  
  
"Fred" he said also barely audible.  
  
"Ssh. We talked to the nurse. You have to stay a few more nights" she said.  
  
Wesley just nodded slightly.  
  
"Do you want us to get you any thing?" she asked.  
  
Wesley shook his head no.  
  
"I'm so s-o-r-r-y" he stuttered out again.  
  
"We know, now please rest" she begged.  
  
"Hey we should leave him to sleep" Gunn suggested. Fred turned to him and nodded. She stood up.  
  
"Yeah, okay, we'll be back later" she said to Wesley. He nodded as they left.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Found Chapter 3: Wrong Player

Found Chapter 3: Wrong Player  
  
Fred went everyday to visit Wesley. He was getting better, but was still in bad shape. Gunn was getting suspicious and didn't like Fred visiting Wes everyday considering what he did to Angel.  
  
Fred is with Wesley in his room at the hospital.  
  
"Hey Wes" she greeted.  
  
"Hello" Wes whispered.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" she asked  
  
"Fine" he whispered, straining to speak.  
  
"That's good. The doctors said you can go home tomorrow" she happily.  
  
"Good" he replied. Fred walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"Charles will bring clothes for you and we'll take you home, okay?" she asked.  
  
Wesley nodded. He liked when Fred came alone, because he could tell Gunn didn't like her being here and didn't like seeing him. He knew, Angel, Gunn and Lorne were mad at him, but not Fred. He loved Fred. She always believed in him. Fred would bring mathematical games and books for him to keep himself occupied. Some times even if he couldn't speak, he would love to listen to her talk. Sometimes she would babble on about nothing or she would explain her theories that would actually make sense if her listened closely. Half the time he didn't even listen he just liked watching her talk and smile.  
  
' God she's so pretty and smart. Probably smarter than me. She looks so happy just talking. How could any one do anything bad to her. She's so kind and sweet. She probably knows I'm not listening. Oh well I still love her' Wesley thought.  
  
'He's so handsome. I don't even know what I'm saying. He actual listens to me too and I love him for that. He's so smart and kind. How could some one do something like this to him. Oh well I still love him' Fred thought  
  
Fred stayed with Wes for a little while, until he fell asleep, then she headed back to the hotel. Angel still hadn't come out of his room and she was getting worried. She knew he was hurt and that Wesley betrayed him, but he was more upset that Connor was gone.  
  
She walked into the lobby and no one was around. Angel was still in his room and Gunn was at home. Fred sat down on the lobby couch and put her head in her hands. She started to cry.  
  
"How did this happen? I don't understand. How could Wesley do something like this to Angel? I wish Connor was here I don't even know what to do any more" Fred whispered to herself. Lorne stood in the office and watched her cry. He felt so bad. Lorne could read her aura without her even singing. He almost wanted to cry himself. Fred just stared into space and then Gunn walked in. She looked up and ran to hug him. Lorne watched them.  
  
"A happy couple" he said smiling. His expression suddenly changed and he stood wide-eyed. "But wrong player" he said.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Found Chapter 4: Affection

Found Chapter 4: Affection  
  
Lorne knew that Fred did not love Gunn and she truly belonged with Wesley. He didn't want to say anything though until he was sure and so was she.  
  
Fred and Gunn went to the hospital later that afternoon to pick up Wesley. Fred went in to check him out and help him to the car. She had been so helpful the past few days. They left the hospital and headed to the car. Wesley could tell Gunn was a little upset in the way Fred was acting around him and he didn't like Fred visiting every day. They drove in silence for the most part considering that Wesley couldn't speak very well anyway. Gunn pulled up to Wesley's apartment and Fred helped him in. They entered his apartment and Fred put Wesley's bag down.  
  
"Well, thank you Fred" he said.  
  
"No problem, but you need to come back to work soon" she said.  
  
"I know, but how am I supposed to approach Angel?" he asked.  
  
"Well, he hasn't come out yet any way, but when he does, just act the same" she said.  
  
"How? I lost his son," he said.  
  
"You didn't lose him, he was taken from you and you were just trying to protect him," she explained.  
  
"I truly am sorry," he said.  
  
"I know, I think we all know," she said walking to him and hugging him. He responded and hugged back. They pulled apart and stared at each other for a moment. Then Fred leaned in as did Wesley and they kissed. It was a slow, romantic kiss, but it did not last. Wesley pulled apart quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said putting his down.  
  
"No, I am sorry" she said backing away.  
  
"No, I know you and Gunn are…together. I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sorry too. Well, see you at work" she said running out and shutting the door. He ran to the door just as it slammed shut.  
  
Fred leaned her back against the door and sighed and Wesley, on the inside, leaned his back against the door and sighed also.  
  
The Fred walked down the stairs and out to the car. She was so embarrassed and upset she couldn't tell him how she felt. Wesley felt the same way, but she didn't know that. She sighed and went to the car. Gunn looked impatient and she ran. She hopped into the car.  
  
"Is he okay now?" he asked with an edge of anger in his voice. He started the car and began to drive.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred shot back, which took Gunn off guard.  
  
"Well, you always drool over him if he isn't well and the past few days you've been around him a lot!" he replied.  
  
"Well, Charles, his throat was slit and he almost died" she yelled back.  
  
"I know, and he's hurt because he betrayed Angel, he betrayed every one! But I guess you can't see that" he said viscously.  
  
"What! I know he hurt Angel and all of us, but right now he is hurt and he needs us! Excuse me for caring!" she yelled back.  
  
"I care! But I he lost Angel's son. Connor was his life and now he's gone," he argued.  
  
"Well you certainly don't show it!" she said.  
  
"Well, if he lost your son, you wouldn't be so caring" he yelled back pulling up to the hotel.  
  
"Well if that's the way you feel, I don't want to be around you," she said getting out.  
  
"Fred wait!" Gunn yelled running around and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let me go! I don't want to see you right now" she said shrugging him off.  
  
"Fred!" he yelled after her. Her ran into the hotel and followed her. He caught her and turned her around.  
  
"What do you want?" she yelled. Angel heard them and looked up. He walked to his door and paused.  
  
"Do you, do you love him?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Do you love Wesley?" he asked again.  
  
"I'm not answering that," she said turning away. Gunn grabbed her arm and pulled her. "Let go of me!" she yelled. Angel heard her and walked out.  
  
"Do you?" he yelled back.  
  
"You want the truth?" Gunn nodded. "Yes! Yes I do! I love Wesley!" she yelled just as Angel came out. Gunn let go and backed away.  
  
"What is going on here?" he said. They turned to him. Fred stared at him and then ran up to her room  
  
"Nothing" Gunn said leaving.  
  
"Wait! Did you guys see Wes?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah he's home, but supposedly still weak" he said angrily.  
  
"Oh, what's up with Fred?" he asked.  
  
"She loves Wesley and not me" he said storming out. Lorne stepped out of the office and approached Angel.  
  
"I knew it" he said. Angel turned to him.  
  
"Knew what?" he asked.  
  
"I knew Fred loved Wesley and not Gunn" he explained.  
  
"Oh, well, call me if Wes or Cordy calls" he said heading back to his room.  
  
Fred heard Lorne say he knew she loved him and then she ran to her room and cried.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

Found Chapter 5: Confessions  
  
Fred couldn't believe she told Gunn that she loved Wesley. She was almost regretting it. She knew she loved Wesley and now she had to tell him. Fred cried herself to sleep that night and the next morning, she decided to visit Wesley. Fred got up early and headed over to his apartment. She approached his door and knocked.  
  
"Wesley?" she asked.  
  
Wesley was at his desk and looked up when he heard Fred. He got up and answered the door.  
  
"Hello" she said as he opened the door.  
  
"Good morning" he said smiling slightly and opening the door more for her to enter.  
  
Fred walked in and sat on the couch. Wesley closed the door and sat next to her.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you" Fred started.  
  
"Okay" he replied.  
  
"Actually it's more like a confession," she explained.  
  
"Okay" he said a little nervous.  
  
"Wesley, Wesley, I … think...I think I love you" she said. Wesley sat wide- eyed, but happy. He wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Oh, well Fred, I have to confess something too" he said a little nervous.  
  
"Yes" she said worried.  
  
"I think I love you too," he said.  
  
Fred's face lit up and she jumped and hugged Wesley. Taken by surprise, Wesley tried to back away, but then held Fred.  
  
"Oh, Wesley, I've wanted to tell you, ever since, I don't know when" she said pulling away.  
  
"I've always known, since I saw you," he explained.  
  
"I think I did too," she said smiling. They leaned in and kissed.  
  
"What about Gunn?" Wesley asked pulling away.  
  
"Oh, well he kind of already knows I love you, and I guess I'll have to tell him it's ver and I'm with you" she said.  
  
"Yes, yes you will" he replied, then they kissed again.  
  
Fred left Wesley's apartment a little later and walked back to the to hotel and planned out what she was going to say to Gunn.  
  
"Okay, Charles, I love Wesley and we have decided to be together. No that's to blunt" Fred said walking down the streets of L.A. "How about, Charles, I have spoken with Wesley and we feel it's best if don't see you any more, no that's cruel. Ah, oh well maybe it will just come to me" she said walking into the lobby. She looked around and saw Angel sitting with Lorne at the front desk, but no sign of Gunn. She walked up to them and as they heard her they looked up.  
  
"Oh, Fred, hi" Lorned greeted. Angel just looked at her for a second and then looked back down.  
  
"Hi" she said barely audible.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Just fine" she said in a whisper.  
  
"Oh, that's good, well we're doing okay too, but Angel has decided to rip right through the fabric of reality and jump in a big hole to find Connor, will you please talk to him" he said.  
  
"I'm not ripping through the fabric of reality, I'm just trying to find Connor" he said looking a book. "But none of these books are helpful" he said slamming it shut.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do?" she asked.  
  
"well, if you could look up any information on Sahjan, that would be good" he said.  
  
"Who's Sahjan?" she asked.  
  
"The demon that open the portal" he explained.  
  
"Oh, I will look" she said heading to the office. A few hours later, Angel came in.  
  
"Find anything yet?" he asked.  
  
"Well, umm, no, sorry" she said.  
  
"Ah, this is useless" he said. "None of these stupid books are helping" he said as he threw the books in his hand across the room. Fred stood and backed away.  
  
"Angel violence isn't going to help" she said scared.  
  
"Then what will, Fred!" he yelled at her as he vamped out.  
  
"I don't know but yelling won't help either" she said.  
  
"Then tell me how to get my son back then" he said.  
  
"well maybe we need to talk to Wesley" she said.  
  
"NO! No way!" he said.  
  
"Angel, he could help you" she said.  
  
"No, I don't need or want his help" he said growling.  
  
"Angel you're scaring me" she said.  
  
"well I am not going to the man who betrayed me" he yelled. "Only for revenge" he said as he stormed out.  
  
"Angel! Wait you can't!" Fred yelled running after him. She caught up and grabbed his arm. He turned to her.  
  
"Let go of me Fred" he said as he threw her arm away.  
  
Angel ran out of the hotel and hopped into his car. Fred jumped in the back and they drove to Wesley's apartment. Angel got out and ran up to his building and stormed in and Fred followed. She followed him to his apartment yelling at Angel.  
  
"Angel, stop, think" she said. He would not answer and just kept going. "Please, don't do anything you'll regret" she said.  
  
"I won't regret it" he said barging into Wesley's apartment. He was sitting on his couch reading and when he saw Angel he stood up and backed away. Angel approached him and Wesley backed up. Angel grabbed him by his neck, where he was cut, and strangled him. Wesley put his hands to angel's hands and tried to pry them off. Fred pick up a lamp and smashed it against Angel's head and he fell. He looked up at Fred and stood he swung his arm, sending her flying.  
  
"Fred!" Wesley yelled. Angel went back to Wesley and punched him. He fell to the floor. Angel stood over him and strangled him again. Then Gunn walked in and saw Angel. He pulled him off and helped Wesley. Angel stumbled back and saw Fred on the ground, barely moving. He went to her and helped her sit up, she backed away the best she could.  
  
"I'm so sorry Fred, it wasn't your fault" he said.  
  
"I know, but you need to forgive Wesley first" she said. Angel looked back at Wesley struggling to breath. He stood up and walked to Wesley.  
  
"I don't think I can ever forgive you, but give me time. Don't come into work for a while, until I find Connor. But you are still going to help me. You will search to find Sajhan and help me get Connor back. Once I do, I will consider fogiveness" he explained and then walked out.  
  
To Be continued. 


	6. Chapter 6: Back so Soon

Found  
  
Chapter 6: Back so Soon  
  
Wesley stayed in his apartment and researched for days and Fred would visit him often to help. She and Gunn were over and hardly spoke anymore. Angel knew Wesley meant well, but was upset that Fred was visiting him so much. He had bigger problems to worry about. Angel had opened a portal to Quartoth and needed to close it.  
  
"Uh, Angel" Lorne said as he approached him at the front desk.  
  
"What?" he asked looking up.  
  
"Umm, we kind of got a little problem" he said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, well the big hole in the lobby, that leads to HELL, is still open" he said.  
  
"Yeah, I know" he said walking back into the office.  
  
"Well, umm, what are we going to do" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, I have bigger problems right now" he said.  
  
"Like what?" Lorne shot back as they went back to the lobby.  
  
"Umm, like finding Connor" he said.  
  
"Umm, well we need to fix this too, before there are repercussions" he warned.  
  
"I know" Angel shouted back "But just give me some time" he said. Suddenly Fred walked in.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"Hi, did you find out anything else" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, umm, no, but I think we're getting somewhere" she said walking to them. As she crossed the lobby, a bolt of lightening came down from the portal and hit Fred. She screamed as pain shot through her body, but it wasn't so much lightening, as it was an energy beam from Qurtoth. Suddenly it stopped and left Fred unconscious on the lobby floor. Angel ran over to her.  
  
"Fred?" he asked as he held her in his arms. "Fred" he yelled.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Lorne asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "Quick call Wesley and ask him to research," he ordered. Then Lorne ran into the office.  
  
Then Angel carried her to the couch and placed her down. The front door to the hotel opened and Cordy and Groo appeared.  
  
"We're back!" she exclaimed" coming down the steps.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
Angel explained everything to Cordelia and filled her in.  
  
"oh" she said almost in tears. "I am so sorry" she said hugging Angel.  
  
"I know, but right now, we need to help Fred" he said.  
  
"Yeah" she said.  
  
They all spent the day trying to find out as much as possible on Quartoth and what happened to Fred. Fred didn't seem to be doing too well and actually looked paler. Angel was getting worried and he shouldn't have listened to Lorne earlier.  
  
"Is she going to be okay" Cordy asked while Angel watched over Fred.  
  
"I don't know" he said.  
  
"Well, it's not your fault" she said.  
  
"Yes it is, I didn't close the portal when I should have" he said.  
  
"Angel, you did what you thought you had to" she said.  
  
"I know" he said. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Angel Investigations- oh Wesley, yeah, okay, and then what? Okay, thanks" Lorned said as he talked to Wesley on the phone.  
  
"What?" Angle asked as Lorne approached him.  
  
"Well, that was Wes. He said he thinks he knows how to save fred, but will need to come here" he explained.  
  
"Fine" Angel said. "Just help her" he said.  
  
"Okay, well he has this emerald used in magic and he read in his books that we need to get another bolt and transfer it through the stone into Fred and it will be reversed" Lorned explained.  
  
"Okay, how do we get a bolt?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well the way we did before, but it just hit, so he has to come here and stimulate one, using a spell" he explained.  
  
"Okay, is he on his way?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" he said.  
  
Wesley arrived shortly after the phone call. Angel did not speak with him and just stood by to watch.  
  
"Okay, Lorne I'll need your help" he said.  
  
"Okay" he said.  
  
"Okay, take this emerald to Fred and put it in her hand" he said as he handed him the stone. " Okay, can you carry her here, Angel" he said softly. Angel carried her over and placed her on the ground. Wesley raised his hands over Fred. "Deje la energía venir abajo y echar este revés del lugar qué fue hecha antes" Wesley chanted. Then another bolt beamed down into the lobby and hit Fred. She didn't move at first but them started to scream and woke up. She stooped and panted for breath. She dropped the stone and looked up to see Wesley. He leaned down and hugged her.  
  
"Oh man that was…that was…weird" she said pulling apart.  
  
"It's okay, your alright now" he said as they kissed. He helped her up and carried her to the couch. Then a large clawed demon fell to the lobby and growled. They all stared wide-eyed, then a boy came down and pushed it away. He held up a stake gun and looked to Angel.  
  
"Hi dad" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay how else was I supposed to end it! 


	7. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

Found  
  
Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home  
  
"Angel" Cordy said slowly walking to him. "Angel is that…?" she started.  
  
"Yeah, it's him" he said "its Connor".  
  
Then Gunn walked into the lobby and Connor pointed his weapon at him.  
  
"Angel, what do we do?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Angel, who's this?" Gunn asked.  
  
"It's Connor" he replied. "Connor, talk to me" he pleaded. Then Connor turned back to Angel. Wesley and Groo ran to the weapons cabinet and took out swords and cross bows. Wesley threw a sword to Angel and handed a cross bow to Cordy. Gunn ran by to the cabinet as well and got another sword.  
  
"Angel, what do you want us to do?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Just protect Cordy and Fred. I will fight him. Join in when I tell you to" he said. Then Connor shot a few stakes, but Angel dodged them. He approached Connor and they began to fight. "Connor, will you just…stop?" he said as Connor tried to stake him again. Connor flipped Angel onto his back and pulled him threw his legs. He went to hit him with the blade on his arm but Angel blocked it.  
  
Angel kicked his feet up and Connor flipped backward, but landed on his feet.  
  
"Fight" Angel yelled to Gunn and Groo. Connor faced them and kicked them away. Wesley went up. He dodged Connor's punch and kicked him to the floor. He swung his legs and took Wesley's out from underneath him. Angel went back up to Connor and tried to stop him. Connor just threw him against a pillar. Gunn and Groo jumped back in to fight, but were soon thrown down.  
  
Cordy then stepped up with a crossbow. Connor knocked it form her hands and grabbed her. He positioned his arm blade against her neck. Angel got up and slowly moved towards them.  
  
"Connor, don't hurt her, she's innocent," he said.  
  
Connor just glared at him and threw her to the floor. Wesley ran to her and helped her up. Connor faced Angel.  
  
"Connor, why are you doing this?" Angel asked. Behind Connor Fred approached with a crossbow. She held it to the back of his head. Connor straightened up at the feel of the arrowhead, when it pierced his skin lightly. "Fred, don't shoot" Angel said. Angel went to grab Connor, but he swung his arm and slashed Fred arm, as she was hurled to the floor. Wesley ran to her and helped her up. As Connor turned, Angel grabbed him and pushed up against a pillar. Connor pushed back and forced him up to another pillar. Then Angel threw him to the floor, grabbed a sword and put to his neck. He looked into his eyes and saw his son. He stopped and started to stand back up. Connor kicked Angel onto his back and ran out into the street. Angel jumped up and ran after him. Connor ran into to the street, and Gunn and Wesley stopped Angel from burning up in flames form the sun. Angel and Wesley went back inside while Groo and Gunn looked for Connor.  
  
"Okay, umm, you" Angel said pointing to Wesley. "You're going to help me get him back. I am not losing him a second time," he said storming into the office.  
  
"But, Angel" Wesley started.  
  
"No buts Wesley. You lost him once, I am getting him back this time" Angel said. "Here start researching. Groo and Gunn are out trying to look for him now. Research about Quartoth and everything about it" Angel ordered as he shoved books in Wesley's face and went back out to the lobby.  
  
"Angel, I know what you're trying to do" Cordy said.  
  
"So" he said.  
  
"So, I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work" she said. He just looked at her.  
  
"Even if the find Connor and even Wesley does find something out about Quartoth, it won't be the same as before he left. He obviously doesn't want to be here and just came back no a mission. A mission to kill you" she said.  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I know things will never be the same. And I don't think I can ever forgive Wesley, but he's my son. I can't let him get away from me, not again. I would rather die than see him taken away again" he said, then walked back to the front desk.  
  
Fred heard their conversation through the bathroom door, but wasn't going to do or say anything. She just walked back out and went to Wesley's office. She knocked lightly. Wesley knew that knock was not Angel, he would just barge in and he knew it wasn't Cordy. He looked up to see Fred, timidly looking in from the other side.  
  
"Come in" he said as he looked back down. She entered and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hi" she said as she walked to a chair and sat down. "Wesley, I…I'm sorry" she said. This took him by surprise and he looked up at her.  
  
"Why on earth would you be sorry?" he asked as he stood and rounded the desk.  
  
"Well, I…I just feel bad that Angel is making you do all this work" she said. "And I want to help you, what ever you want me to do" she said.  
  
"Fred, you're the last person I want an apology from and you don't need to feel bad or obligated to help me. I can do this," he said.  
  
"But I want to help" she said. "Really, and besides, it will give me something to do" she said.  
  
"Alright" he said. "Well, I need to fine everything out about Quartoth. All I know is it's a hell dimension and you can't get there though a portal. You literally have to rip right through reality and it can only be done once," he said.  
  
"Oh, well, since Angel opened it the second time, what does that mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well he really didn't open it, Sajhan did. He summoned Sajhan and he opened it as he came back to this world," he explained. "I think" he finished.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure we'll find something" she said trying to put on a smile.  
  
"Yeah, we will" he said.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
